In today's world there is immense pressure on the drainage system of dwelling areas due to concentration of huge population. Consequently, such drainage systems are home to varied type of obnoxious and harmful gases. Such gases are harmful for humans and thus it is essential to prevent these gases from being discharged back into the drain pipes connecting the dwellings to the drainage system. Various systems have been developed to prevent this backward discharge of obnoxious gases, and one such system is a bottle trap. A conventional bottle trap includes a body having a U-shaped profile formed therein. Also an inlet adapted to receive a tail piece pipe coming from a sink/wash basin and an outlet adapted to receive a horizontal pipe coupled to a drainage system is also configured in the bottle trap.
Various bottle traps are known in the art. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 294,489 recites a removable bottle trap having a body of cylindrical cup form having a shell cast around a female screw to form a discharge-opening in its side and having its mouth spun into a neck and provided with a female screw. This enables the trap to be secured to and removed from the inlet and outlet pipes easily. In yet another prior art, US 20090308463, a bottle trap with integral gas seal is provided. The gas seal is disposed within the body. The bottle trap includes a body having an inlet adapted to receive a tail piece pipe, and an outlet adapted to receive a drain pipe. The outlet and inlet are coupled to the tail piece pipe and the drain pipe by way of screw and thread arrangement, as shown in FIG. 5 thereof.
In all conventional bottle traps, some of which are discussed above, the tail piece pipe is coupled to the inlet by means of complementary thread and screw arrangement. Also, the outlet is coupled to the horizontal pipe by means of yet another complementary thread and screw arrangement. Such connections require precision tightening by a skilled person, such as a plumber, so as to provide a leak-proof fit that sustains for a long period without requiring any replacement. Thus, a dwelling owner is required to depend upon the availability and skills of plumber to precision fit the bottle trap to the tail piece pipe and the horizontal pipe. This is a time consuming and cost intensive process.
Additionally, the thread and screw arrangement between the tail piece pipe and the inlet, and the outlet and horizontal pipe is prone to leakage over extended usage period. Moreover, the bottle trap body is made of at least two parts screwed together to form cylindrical shape. Such screwable parts are also prone to leakage over extended usage period.
Moreover, bottle traps generally get clogged with the waste material being thrown down the tail piece pipe and consequently to clear the clogging the entire bottle trap fittings need to be disassembled. Alternatively, one or more connections, such as between the inlet and the tail piece pipe or the outlet and the drain pipe needs, to the botte trap may have to be dismantled for cleaning the clogged bottle trap. After cleaning, the bottle trap needs to be re-assembled and/or dismantled connections need to be restored. This is a time consuming task and also requires the aid of a skilled personnel.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a bottle trap which is easy to configure and convenient to use.
There further exists a need for a bottle trap which can be assembled easily and coupled to drain pipes by user without requiring the services of a skilled personnel, such as a plumber.
There also exists a need for a bottle trap that incorporates leak-proof connections between the tail piece pipe and the inlet, and the horizontal pipe and the outlet.
Moreover, there exists a need for a bottle trap that can be cleaned easily and conveniently without dismantling the entire assembly/fitting without requiring the aid of skilled personnel, such as a plumber.